Proposal
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: Femslash, CS pairing. Lindsay watches a proposal. A challenge from Sasha. Rated T only due to ff.


A while back Sasha gave me a challenge and this is what I made of it. I hope you will enjoy.

The challenge is at the end of the story. Oh yeah, I should probably say it's from Lindsay's POV.

Jess, thank you for betaing this and everything else I send you. You make all my stories so much better.

**Proposal**

Tonight is the big night.

My mom told me so herself when she woke me up this morning. Tonight is the night we will hopefully become a three person family again. The third person is Sara, my mom's girlfriend. Yes, they're both women, do you have a problem with that? I never really did. I always liked Sara and my mom was much happier after they got together. Much happier that she was with my dad, that's for sure. I don't know about this whole becoming a family thing though; I think we already are. Sara has been living with us for a year and a half now, so if she isn't family already I don't know who is. But mom says that tonight is a big night, so I'll let her have that. I'll be good and not start any big fights. I want Sara to stay almost as much as mom does.

They let me come along to the big dinner. Mom said that Sara wouldn't be suspicious if I came along and Sara just never wants to make me feel left out – I like that about her. None of the other people my mother dated before Sara had any big interest in me.

I have met people who ask me which one of them is the butch one. I never really understand that question. I mean, I do know what butch means, but I don't really think that either of them is. I mean, sure mom wears more makeup and a lot more skirts than Sara, but in other areas Sara is the more feminine of them. Usually I just say that they both are or that neither of them are, depending on what kinda mood I'm in.

Anyway, we have finally gotten to our special dinner. They look really cute together. For once they're both wearing dresses and I think they just fit well together. I sure hope Sara says yes after all the trouble mom has gone through planning this. They're holding hands under the table and think I don't notice – grown ups! I do notice and I actually (yuk!) think it's kinda cute.

The food is kinda weird here, and I thought it was supposed to be a really good restaurant. The food all have these weird names I can't pronounce and when it finally arrives the portions are kinda small – I'm not gonna beg them to go back here, that's for sure. Strangely enough, mom and Sara doesn't seem to care about it, they just go 'uh' and 'ah' and stuff. Grownups are weird sometimes.

Finally we get to the dessert, this better be good! Or tonight will have been a waste of time. You know, if Sara decides she doesn't want us after all, that is. I'm not gonna celebrate until that ring is on her finger. Don't celebrate until everything is for sure – I learnt that knowing my dad. What is taking so long with that dessert? It's not like they have to cook it or anything. God, I hope they're not going to cook it.

Mom and I have made a plan – when she discretely winks at me I have to go to the bathroom, or at least pretend to go, then mom will get the opportunity to ask Sara to dance and that's when the question will be asked. I won't be at the bathroom of course. I haven't eaten all this weird food all night only to miss the big moment. Finally the dessert is here, it doesn't really look that bad. I look up to see what mom and Sara got but they don't even care about it, they're whispering things in each others ears. They both have those silly smiles on their faces, you know, the ones they always had when they first started dating. They still get like that now, even after three years. I don't mind so much though, it just means that Sara won't go away like dad did.

Ouch! What was that? Someone just kicked me under the table. Oh! It's time! I look over at mom and see her winking at me. I quickly smile to apologize that I was lost in thoughts. I excused myself and went in the general direction of the bathroom. As I look back I see mom and Sara talking, why are they talking? They should be dancing by now, the music is really romantic and stuff. I see Sara pointing at me, why is she pointing at me? Oh, she wants to make sure I get to the bathroom alright. It's kinda annoying, but I love her anyways. I better hurry there then, but I sure won't stay out there while mom does her thing. I don't close the door behind me, but look out through the crack and finally she agrees to go dancing with mom.

Mom is a really good dancer and I think she has been secretly teaching Sara, because she has gotten way better than the first time I saw her dance. I think she got a little sad when I laughed at her back then, because I kinda haven't really seen her dance since. Maybe I should apologize for that later. I sneak closer to really see the action up close, but I make sure they don't see me. Not that they would even if I knock over a waiter, cause they only have eyes for each other. Aww, they're really sweet, though I'll kill you if you ever tell them that! I mean it, my mother and my Sara are CSIs so I could totally get away with it.

Oh, this is it! I can hardly stand still, I am totally keeping my fingers crossed, hoping that she will say yes to us! Mom is letting go of her, dropping down to one knee. Oh gosh! People are looking at me because I'm jumping up and down and maybe I'm squeaking a little, why can't they just mind their own business? Ok, she's down on one knee, please, please, please let her say yes! Mom is saying something, I'm trying to read her lips, but all I can get is 'I love you'. I kinda feel like I'm reporting a football match here. She's holding up the ring to her, Sara looks very surprised and her cheeks are getting all red. Please say yes! Come on, Sara! Will you just say something, anything! And then finally she slowly nods with a big goofy smile plastered on her face. Yes! She said yes! Yes, we've got Sara now! She's ours for life!

I hurry up and run to them to congratulate them. They both hug me tightly. Sara shows me the ring, even though I was with mom when she bought it. It's a really nice ring, it's silver with three little stones that represents each person in our family. As we sit back down at the table Sara asks me if I'm ok with them getting married. What is she talking about? Did she think I didn't know anything about all of this? She's crazy, and that's exactly what I tell her, well that and that I don't mind at all. I excuse myself again, because I have a plan of my own right now. Plus I think they need a minute alone to kiss and stuff – you know all the mushy stuff. I go call my grandma to ask her to pick me up, I already arranged with her that I would spend the night there, cause mom and Sara need a little privacy tonight I think. I know what they'll be doing, but I'm not even going to think about it – that's just yuk!

After having talked to grandma, I slowly go back to the table, I want to make sure they're done with the kissing part – as if they ever will – I don't need to see that. I tell them about my arrangements when I get back and they both look so proud of me. Mom gets up to give me another hug and Sara does the same, I can't help but tell her that I am very happy that she'll be our family too now.

I am really happy tonight, I guess mom was right after all – this is a big night.

----------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Ok, this was a challenge made some time ago, but I haven't been able to get it posted before now. (I hope that's ok Sasha…) Well, the challenge was:

It's from Lindsay's POV and she knows that Catherine is going to ask Sara to marry her tonight. Why don't we make Catherine the 'butcher' personality. The story is basically Linds watching Catherine and Sara eat dinner at this fancy restaurant, dance and watches Catherine drop to one knee on the dance floor. What happens after that is your choice.

Well, I know I haven't made Catherine the 'butcher' one, but I just couldn't do that, cause she is just too feminine to me to do that. But I think I made up for it making Sara not so 'butch' if that makes sense. Hope I met the challenge, and sorry for the delay.


End file.
